Untitled now, taking title suggestions
by MeraNova
Summary: Not one of those My oc moves to Bayvolle fics, but one more the other way around. After the events in the fight against Apocalypse Xavier decides they need to move somewhere that seems isolated from the world. My hometown. Just read to find out exactly wh


No idea where the hell this one came from. Maybe spawned by the fact that there are a couple of houses being built around my house, one across the road and another down the street, set aster Ascension pt1&2. Mentions some places that I ain't one hundred percent sure I got right because I have no memory what so ever of these trivial things Everyone in the story is a real person besides the Evo characters; last names will be changed to protect the innocent.. Damn it feels weird to write this because this is me…Katie…call me by my real name and you'll die a slow and painful death…well I would if the internet wasn't in the way. Yes I really talk like this, and I have a strange tendency to start using a southern accent like Rogue's out of nowhere…The funny thing is I don't mean to and I've been in Delaware all my life, except trips outta state every now and then. I own nothing that could get me sued.

* * *

Kathryn Elisabeth Truence was bored out of her skull that fateful Sunday morning in March. All she could really do was listen to some music, write stories, maybe watch her new neighbors moving in and volunteer for help if she saw any need to, and watch TV. Her mother and older brother were off somewhere in Pennsylvania and her father was in the back working on something. She heard her doorbell ring and she leapt from her stool, knocking it into the large chair behind it, and sped down the hallway. "I'll get it!" She screamed to her father as she got to the door.

When she looked through the peephole she saw a redhead with green eyes waiting patiently. Katie opened up the door. "Hi you must be one of the new neighbors. I'm Katie." She said smiling. "And you'd be?"

"Jean." Replied the redhead politely. "We were wondering if someone here could help us out unpacking and thing like that."

"Yeah I'll help out, let me just tell my dad first." Katie replied cheerfully stepping away from the door. "Come on in I'll be back in a sec." She instructed Jean, she charged back to her father's workroom. "Daddy," The large brown haired man looked at her. "I'm going to help some of the neighbors unpack is that OK?"

"Sure just be back before dinner."

"Cool, thanks Daddy." She said hopping up with joy as she headed back to the living room where Jean sat on the green couch beside a rolled up sleeping bag. "My dad said it was OK." She simply told Jean. They left the house and went back to the house where Jean had come from.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rather large house, bordering the lines of mansion size, just between Katie's house and Spencer Milek's house, which were at opposite ends of the road. Outside the doors were several piles of boxes, several teens, and two adults. The first adult Katie noticed was a man who looked like he was in his twenties or thirties; the second was a white haired African American woman with dazzling blue eyes. Not that Katie had never seen blue eyes before; she had blue eyes that were between a crystal blue and an ocean blue. She also had hair that looked a reddish brown but would quickly change colors in direct sunlight.

She stood around five foot six and weighed a nice healthy 145 pounds; she wore glasses and needed braces. That day she had on a blue T-shirt that read "Center of attention" and an old pair of jeans that were a size too big for her. Her medium length hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the base of her skull and the bangs were pulled to the sides with dark turquoise clips. She was fourteen years old and full of energy.

She looked around at some of the boxes then to the teens who were carrying them all inside. One in particular caught her attention but she had no real idea why. He looked around sixteen with blond hair; she couldn't really decide whether his eyes were a gray color or some really light shade of blue, green, or some other eye color.

"Who's this red?" Katie snapped her mind back to reality to see the adult man was giving her a look. "A neighbor or something?"

"She's Katie, from down the road." Jean told him. "Katie this is Logan."

"Hello Logan." Katie said finding herself shaking his hand firmly. After he had turned away she shook it hard mouthing the word ow repeatedly. "So just grab boxes and start carrying them in right?"

"Yeah, as soon as they're all inside we'll worry about where exactly they all go."

"That makes sense." Katie said; she grabbed the box closest to her, which had the word ROGUE on the side in big letters but found it being taken away from her by a girl with skunk striped hair.

"Please don't mess with mah stuff." She said simply before heading inside. Katie rolled her eyes and made a mental note before grabbing a couple boxes and holding them in front of her, she headed inside. Only one word entered her mind. Wow. You ever look at a house from outside and think it's so small it wouldn't hold so many people inside as it did, then walk inside to find it like the taj-mahal, or whatever that place is? That was Katie's reaction as she set the boxes down beside the much larger pile inside.

She was about to head out for more when she thought she saw something blue walk by. Her eyes scanned the room but only saw a pale looking boy with dark bluish black hair and brown eyes setting down another box. _'Oh well, probably just me.'_ She thought exiting the house to grab another couple of boxes. "Jamie look out!" She ran outside just in time to see a brown haired boy hitting the ground and several more of him appearing.

"Shimatta…" She whispered spinning around to duck in then come out again so nobody would think she saw but she came face to face with a man in a wheel chair. "Umm…hi." She said grinning. "Look, if you want me to keep quiet I will-"

"That will be quite alright. I would appreciate it if you did keep this our little secret; I know you are for our rights."

"Damn straight. Ya'll are just like everbudy else." She told him quickly, and then she saw him raising an eyebrow at her. "Aw shit…Aw crap I did it again, stupid, stupid, stupid." Katie said hitting herself in the head with her fist. "Ow…" She muttered rubbing her head. Not her brightest idea…Then again 'fixing' her lamp wasn't one of her better ideas either so… "I'll just go grab more boxes…" She said before darting out the door.

"Something tells me that this is the start of something…unusual…" Said the man in the wheel chair before turning it around and leaving the room.

Katie picked up the first box she spotted and then she picked up one marked "Kitchen" in big letters. Once again they were stacked one atop the other in her arms and she was trying to pick up another box with no avail. She just gave up and started into the house again when she heard some people talking. "Come on Country, she was looking straight at you."

"I dunno…" Katie peeked around the boxes and saw the blond boy from before and a dark haired girl picking up more boxes. "She coulda been lookin' past me."

"No way was she looking past you Country." Katie found it odd that people were already assuming things from Katie glancing over at the blond, who apparently was called Country. She didn't mind. People were often assuming she went out with her friend Will; that annoyed her since they only shared a few things in common. It was him who had given her one of her favorite CDs, Linkin Park's "Hybrid Theory" and it was him who she sat with in almost every class. It felt good to her to be paired up with someone else for a change.

She trooped up the steps carefully and into the doors again, setting down the boxes carefully. She turned around just in time to see someone trip and their box go flying. A brown haired girl saw it and phased through it. Cool. Then she spotted Katie. "Like, oh my God." Not cool, Katie despised only one thing more than prejudice…Valley girl talking…well two things, the second was when Will 'attempted' a valley girl tone and said like between every two words. She fought her inner battle to just run over and strangle her for how she talked. It just annoyed Katie to no end.

"Kitty it's OK she already saw Jamie being a klutz." Someone told her, this was a guy who looked around eighteen with brown hair and a pair of sunglasses on. Katie figured he had abilities that dealt with his eyes and kept on going outside for more boxes. The boy dubbed Country was coming in as she was heading out and they collided. She fell hard onto her butt and the box he had been carrying opened as it fell showering them both in its contents. Clothes, and not just anyone's clothes, from the upside down writing on the box that read "Sam", which had been crossed out and replaced by the word "Country" Katie realized that these were his clothes. Both of them were bright red in the face and Katie was trying to just laugh it off, while others laughed at them.

"Ummm…Opps?" Said Sam turning even redder in the face as he began scooping up his clothing. Then he looked at Katie and found himself growing even redder and trying to suppress a laugh. A pair of boxers had covered Katie's face. She pulled them off her face embarrassed. She began to laugh at herself. She often did this. She had nothing better to do half the time, and she was always such a good sport about it.

"If you wanted me in bed you coulda just asked." She said, obviously joking. She noted his face was getting redder still. His face reminded her of those Airheads commercials where the kid eats one then his, or her, head turns into a bright red balloon and sends him, or her,flying upwards. She tossed him the boxers and then proceeded to help shove his clothes back into the box, avoiding his underwear all the while. By the time they had finished making sure the box wouldn't come open again and that every bit of clothing had been replaced (Katie had somehow found one of his socks down the back of her shirt later that night) the last couple of boxes had been brought in.

"Alright, it's almost time for grub." Said a dirty blond boy, he wasn't Jamie but a taller boy around sixteen with a blue T-shirt on. Katie looked at her watch and saw it was almost six.

"Aw crap, I gotta head home-"

"We could just call your place and ask if you could, like, stay the night." Said the girl who had been identified as Kitty. Katie fought her urge again and shrugged. Katie looked around for a phone but only saw her cell, which had a dead battery, lying abandoned on a table by the door.

"My cell's dead." Katie said. "And do you guys even have a phone right now?"

"Crisp could always charge up the battery." Said the boy who had said it was almost time to eat.

"Well, something tells me that my dad wouldn't be too fond of me staying somewhere overnight in a coed house."

"Well you could just say that all the guys here are brothers." Suggested Jamie.

"Oh yeah, even Roberto here. No offense man." The one named Roberto shrugged it off.

"Hey, people do adopt ya'know." Said the one who was obviously called Rogue. Katie gave up and grabbed her cell.

"OK then, who's Crisp?" She asked, someone's hand went up in the air and Katie threw the phone to him. A split second later she got it back and saw it was at full power. She punched in her home number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello." Greeted her father.

"Hey Daddy. Some of the girls here invited me to spend the night is that alright with you?" Katie asked nervously tapping her foot.

"Well, I guess it's OK." Her father replied. "Should I send some stuff over?" Katie looked at them and mouthed the question.

"No Daddy they say they have plenty of stuff here for me to use…OK Daddy, love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and pumped her fists into the air in victory.

* * *

OK then, 1st chapter is up. All threats may start now. Just don't track me down and kill me...I just don't wanna die. 


End file.
